5 Times Hiccup and Astrid Were Interrupted and 1 Time They Weren't
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are constantly trying to get some alone time. They are also constantly interrupted.


**This is literally just tumblr's fault. I saw a post and it gave me this cute little idea, so yeah, it's just a lot of fluff really. I guess if you haven't seen the second movie, there is technically a spoiler in here, but it doesn't say what happens in the second movie at all. You might be able to figure out the implication though, so unless you haven't seen the movie and don't want to be spoiled, maybe you shouldn't read this. I don't know. But yeah, hope everyone enjoys it and I will now get back to working on my update for One of the Dragons.**

* * *

1.

They thought they'd be fine in the yak fields. The yaks ignored them as they ran between them, laughing. They didn't care if the Vikings were around, as long as the dragons weren't with them, jumping on top of them and just causing general havoc.

Astrid was a little ahead of Hiccup and he grinned, moving faster and grabbing her around the waist. Astrid giggled and swung around, pushing Hiccup into a tree just on the edge of the field. He smiled down at her and she grinned up at him.

"Pinned you..." she whispered.

"You did..." he said. "And as I am the chief, I could get you in serious trouble for that, Hofferson," he added cheekily. Astrid laughed out loud.

"Do your worst, Haddock," she responded. Hiccup chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Astrid's in a soft kiss. Astrid pressed up into it, sighing softly.

"Oh my Gods, that's disgusting."

"I think I might _yak_ everywhere."

Hiccup and Astrid broke apart and looked over to see the twins staring at them. They both blushed and jumped apart.

"Uhh... Ruff, Tuff, what are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"We came to yak-tip," Tuff said.

"But it seems this field is a little too busy already," Ruff added, snickering.

"Right... well... no yak-tipping!" Hiccup commanded, before grabbing Astrid's arm and running off with her. They could hear the twins laughing at the same time as they heard a yak fall over.

* * *

2.

The academy had been empty when they went in. Their dragons were currently with the rest of the dragons, eating, and it gave them the perfect opportunity to get away for a while, and they knew the academy wouldn't be in use.

The table from the last class was still set out, so Hiccup picked up Astrid and set her on it. She rolled her eyes.

"My big, strong Viking," she said, before flicking the trigger on his front to release his back fin. He laughed and wheeled it back in.

"You know, you're really going to mess that up!" he said. She grinned.

"Oh, like you can't fix it," she said, before pulling him into a kiss. He smiled against her lips and kissed back, his hands going to her hips. Astrid's arms went around his neck, one of her hands playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"Uhh... am I interrupting something?"

They broke apart, both of them mildly irritated as they looked over at Fishlegs. Meatlug was beside him, looking happy as ever, and the Book of Dragons was in his arm.

"Yes. Yes, you were," Astrid said, hopping off the table.

"You know, there's a ninety percent less chance of being interrupted if you were to do that in a more private place," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Thank you so much for that wise wisdom, Fishlegs. We'll be going now," Hiccup said, before he and Astrid left the academy to find their awaiting dragons.

* * *

3.

The Great Hall had been empty for some time now. Hiccup and Astrid were taking full advantage of it. Hiccup was currently laid out on one of the tables and Astrid was on top of him. Several layers of armor had already been removed, but they were still entirely clothed.

It angered Astrid on a daily basis that Hiccup had to wear so many damn layers.

"Gods, it's too hard to get you naked!" she groaned and Hiccup laughed. She punched his shoulder playfully. "Don't you laugh right now!"

"Shh... just come here..." Hiccup cupped Astrid's face and kissed her passionately. Astrid's anger disappeared as she basically melted against him, kissing him back with just as much passion. Five years together and Hiccup was a very good kisser... to a dangerous point sometimes.

"Ooooohhh, I don't believe _that_ is what those tables are for!"

Astrid slapped her hand against the table and sat up to see Snotlout standing at the end of the table, a shit-eating grin on his face. Hiccup groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"If you don't get out of here in two seconds, Snotlout, I swear to all the Gods, I'm getting my axe and_ ending _you," Astrid growled.

Snotlout just laughed and turned around, strutting towards the door. "Can't wait to tell everyone about what the chief likes to do in the Great Hall!" he called out, which just made Hiccup groan even louder.

* * *

4.

Gobber's shop was definitely the worst place to be doing this. All the metal and weaponry and just plain dangerous stuff was probably not something most would deem a suitable place for heavy making out. But here they were, Astrid on Hiccup's old work bench, Hiccup's hands up her skirt as they basically tried to suck the life out of each other through the other's mouth.

After being caught and interrupted so many times, both of them were very stressed out and just wanted each other. Hiccup squeezed Astrid's cloth-covered thighs and Astrid wound her legs around him, pulling him closer. She bit down on his lower lip gently and he moaned in response.

They didn't hear anyone approaching them, but they did hear the giggling when it was close enough. Hiccup whipped around to see his mother and Gobber standing there, and he quickly removed his hands from Astrid's skirt. Valka had her hand over her mouth, obviously covering her giggles, while Gobber was just shaking his head at them.

"You know, this is very dangerous," he said, shaking his hook at them. Hiccup sighed.

"Gods, I am so sick of everyone!" Hiccup said, shaking his head and walking out of the shop, Astrid following close behind.

* * *

5.

They didn't go to the cove to make out at all. In fact, they'd just gone there to let Toothless and Stormfly play for a bit. With Hiccup chief now, they couldn't just fly off to a random land without any notice, but the cove was a decent enough substitute. It held a lot of good memories.

But when Toothless and Stormfly ran off to find a nice big branch they could play tug of war with, Hiccup looked at Astrid and they both jumped up, running over behind a large rock, hidden away from their distracted dragons.

Astrid played with the braids in Hiccup's hair that she'd created, before gently using them to pull him into a kiss. Hiccup smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. This wasn't anything rushed, just them taking a moment to themselves.

Until they heard an unmistakable questioning noise, and looked up to see Toothless standing on top of the rock. He was looking down at them, his head cocked to the side. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey bud," he said. Stormfly poked her head around the corner of the rock then and Astrid laughed, hugging her Dragon's head.

* * *

"What did you do with Toothless?" Astrid asked from where she was sitting on Hiccup's bed. He smiled at her and sat down in front of her, taking her hands.

"I put him in the stables for the night. He didn't like it very much, but I told him that we needed some alone time and that I would spend all day with him tomorrow to make up for it," he said. Astrid laughed softly, squeezing Hiccup's hands in hers.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you love Toothless more than me," she said with a smile. "But then I know that the love you feel for him is entirely different from the love you feel for me and I would never want to get in between that. Just like he wouldn't get in between us."

"Unless you were trying to kill me," Hiccup added. Astrid grinned.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I have no desire to kill you. At least not right now." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "So, you're positive we have the night to ourselves? No interruptions this time?"

"Not a one, m'lady."

"Good, because I plan on taking complete advantage of this," Astrid whispered, before she pressed their lips together again. They definitely did take full advantage of the interruption-less night.


End file.
